Furuba Fun
by missnashvilletime
Summary: Ok read FURUBA FUN NOW with 2 chapters YAY! The second chapter is shorter, and chapter 3 is in the works! why? cuz im cool like that lol anyway summary: The sohma's leave Japan to take a year vacation to the U.S. why? because akito feels like it!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first ever fan fiction its written in like a play format oh and Erika is abbreviated Er, and Emily is abbreviated Em hope you enjoy and I want reviews cuz if people don't like it I wont write a chapter 2 for it lolz and thx

Erika: (checking her E-mail) Oh my gosh!! (grabs cell phone) Come on pick up Emily!

Em: Zzzz... wha?

Er: Your not going to believe this!

Em: What did you do, kill yourself? Cuz if you didn't I will!!

Er: Uh, no but guess what!

Em: what?

Er: Guess!

Em: how 'bout NO! Just tell me you dumbass!

Er: they're coming!

Em: Who? There are a lot of theys out there!

Er: The Sohma's! They're staying a full YEAR! And going to our school!!

Em: What?! My Haru's coming for me??!

Er: (sarcastically) uh, you have fun with that.

Em: Are you mocking me?

Er: (sarcastically) No, of course not, just don't kill me.

Em: We should go meet them at the Airport!

Er: (sarcastically) I thought Haru was coming for you

Em: (equally sarcastic) This will make the job easier for him! (Grr)

Er: Well that E-mail I read did invite me and a friend to go, I don't know why though I don't know the Sohmas.

Em: Then its settled we're going!

_The next morning at 6:00 am_

Er: (on her cell with Emily) Yeah their flight comes in at eight

Em: Are you driving or me?

Er: Uh, I'll come get you, ok?

Em: That's fine. haru

_About 7:30 that morning_

Er: okay, Mom I'm leaving! See you later

Mom: Bye and be safe!

_Erika and Emily riding in the truck_

Er: So, who are you most excited to meet?

Em: Haru, maybe Kyo, oh and Akito so I can kick her ass

Er: Oh, we're here I almost missed the turn

Em: Hahaha, your such a dumbass!

Er: shut up!

_Parking Truck (lolz)_

Em: Im so glad to finally meet them

Er: I don't know who I'm most excited to meet!

_They finally see Yuki, Haru, Kyo and Shigure emerge from the gate_

Em: I recognize some of the people here

Er: me to

(People screaming)

Kyo: Fuck you, you damn rat and shut the fuck up!

Yuki: (calmly) Stupid cat, you need to learn some manners.

Shigure: Now, now you can't fight right now, look there's some cute highschool girls!-

Haru: well it seems like a nice day

(Other girls/guys are restrained and asked to leave because of the noise)

Em: how come we don't have to leave?

Er: I dunno

Kyo: (directed at Shigure) Can't you stop being perverted for one minute?

Yuki: Obviously not, what a stupid question

Kyo: You wanna go??!!

(Kyo & Yuki fight)

Er: O.O

Shigure: Oh well, now I can have all the cute girls to myself -

Haru: You'll have to share with me :) (evil grin)

Shigure: Oh, hello -

Er: Hi my names Erika.

Em: And my names Emily, yours is Shigure we all got it?

Shigure --

Em: good thats what I thought.

Haru: Nice to meet you Emily

Em: - h.. hii!

_Yuki finally kicks kyo's ass_

Er: Uh, hi Kyo

Kyo: Goddamnrat boy fuckhisass, bitch

Yuki: You'll have to excuse my cousin, he's got anger issues, don't you Kyo?

Kyo: You wanna talk about anger?!

Er: O.O

Shigure: Show some respect! There are ladies among us!

Yuki & Kyo: Pervert!!

Haru: Would you guys... I mean girls like to come over?

Shigure: I don't know if that'd be best (blank stares from Emily and Erika) I mean its not that I don't like you girls, but... oh just come on (- -)

Continued in chapter 2


	2. The House

Um, well yeah this is chapter 2, I didn't get a lot of reviews but the two that I've gotten so far look ok so here goes...

_(Erika and Emily are currently in a limo with Haru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure on the way to their house)_

Shigure: Akito will not be pleased about this

Kyo: Why won't Akito mind her own business?

Yuki: Again your stupidity astonishes me, she can't because she's the head of the family

Haru: Well I don't care what Akito says, it's a free country (now)

Kyo: I agree with Haru

(Yuki looks away out the window)

Er: (trying to break the tension) Umm... uh well it's a nice day?

Em: (oblivious to the tension) So, why are you guys here?

Shigure: Mostly because it struck Akito's fancy to move us here.

(Emily's first time being thankful towards Akito)

Em: Oh, well I hope you enjoy your stay :)

Er: Uh... Kyo why do you hate Yuki so much?

Kyo: BECAUSE I feel like it!!!

Yuki: (still looking out the window) You, Kyo don't have to be so tempermental towards these girls, thay have nothing to do with your problems.

Kyo: Yeah, well my PROBLEMS would be solved a hell of a lot faster if they weren't here, I could kick your ass right now!! (Grr)

Er: (on the verge of tears) Stop! I'm sorry I asked...

Kyo: (sudden change in demeaner) Don't! I'm sorry, I'm not pissed at you, just that damn rat.

Shigure: Oooo! Its so cute when pretty girls cry, especially right after...

Yuki, Kyo, and Haru: Shut UP you pervert!!

_The limo parks in front of a mansion_

Em: You call this a house!?

Haru: actually this is small compared to the main house in Japan.

Er: It's beautiful (O.O)

Shigure: I especially like the waterfall, it adds a nice touch

Kyo: Look Yuki, there's a pool, why don't you go drown yourself in it?

Yuki: Kyo, shut up _Before_ I have to hurt you

_(Akito walks out from the "House")_

Akito: Finally you get here (notices Erika and Emily) YOU BROUGHT OUTSIDERS!!! I WANT THEM OUT!!!

_(After hearing Akitos sdreaming, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Kureno, Hatori, Ritsu and yes even Rin come outside)_

Erika & Emily: O.O


End file.
